An Ill Fated Snow Day
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Two weeks to the day since Arthur and Merlin regained Camelot, and Arthurs back to being a prat! Target practice is one thing but tracking practice on a snowy day is rediculous! What happens when it starts snowing in earnest and Arthur and the younger knights loose Merlins trail? Can Arthur find him before he freezes to death?
1. Into The Snow

Part 1 Into the Snow

**(Authors Note: I own nothing.)**

"Come on Arthur! It's freezing out there!" I really didn't want to do this. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a girl Merlin! The conditions are perfect!"

"For freezing to death!" I protested vehemently. He rolled his eyes again.

"Put on your cloak and get moving Merlin. Or I'll have you mucking out my stables when we find you." I groaned and did as I was told. I trudged out into the snow and shivered slightly. It was freezing out here.

I sighed and began slogging through the ankle deep snow. Arthur wanted to train his younger knights to track someone through the snow. So as usual I was the target. I tramped through the snow on the training grounds and headed for an exit in the wall near the guard house. Lancelot was on duty and I paused waving at him.

"Where are you off to Merlin?" My bad mood returned.

"Arthur wants the younger knights to know how to track someone through the snow. Hell even I can do that. But the prat insists, so I am once again the target." I sighed, Lancelot looked sympathetic.

"You sure you'll be alright in that cloak?" I nodded. It was old and the fabric was a little thin but I wouldn't be out there for more than a few hours.

"I'll be fine." I said opening the door and waving goodbye to Lancelot. Closing the door behind me I began to tromp around wondering where I should go. Then, on a whim, I headed out toward the woods. Almost no one was out today. The few people I saw waved at me and I grinned waving back. I left the town and paused. Then I turned and headed north.


	2. Put Your Money Where Your Crown Is

Part 2 Put Your Money Where Your Crown Is

**(Authors Note: ok so I should have mentioned this before. The perspectives switch from first person Merlin, to third person Arthur. I still own nothing.)**

Arthur gave Merlin a ten minutes head start. Then he called together the younger knights. Bedavier, Kay, Galahad, Michelle, Roger, and Anthony gathered on the chill training ground. All were dressed in full mail and still shivered slightly. Arthur and Gwaine, whom he had chosen to help him with this exercise, stood in front of them. Arthur stood tall and stern but Gwaine's relaxed grin sort of ruined any intimidation Arthur may have achieved.

"Alright men, as knights of Camelot you must be able to do many things. One of these includes tracking a person, or group of people, in any conditions. That is why ten minutes ago I sent my manservant out to hide. Your task is to track him. Even I don't know where he went. He could be anywhere in the town or forest. His tracks begin here." Arthur gestured at the footprints in the snow he had identified as Merlin's earlier.

"Sir Gwaine and I will be coming with you to make sure you're doing it right. You have three hours. But just to make it more interesting we will split you into teams." Gwaine raised his eyebrow at the mischievous grin working its way onto Arthurs face.

"Kay you're with Galahad. Michelle you're with Roger. Bedavier you're with Anthony." Arthur said and the knights fell into their assigned groups.

"What are you up to?" Gwaine whispered to Arthur.

"Nothing. I'm just making the search more interesting." He shot back in a lowered voice then he turned back to the knights.

"Whoever finds Merlin first doesn't have to do drills for three more hours in the snow." The knights set to searching. Gwaine tapped Arthur on the shoulder as they followed the knights.

"Fancy a wager on who finds him?" Gwaine asked glancing along the visible length of Merlin's painfully obvious trail.

"Gwaine, I'm the prince regent. I can't go making petty wagers on my knights! Besides, Merlin leaves a far too obvious trail. It's not fair to bet against anyone. A child could track him." Arthur grinned. Gwaine winked.

"Well I'd put my money on Merlin, he's sneakier than you give him credit for." Arthur laughed, but the roguish knight's comment set him thinking. It was true, Merlin did have a gift for disappearing, for days on end, without a trace. Yet these tracks could only be Merlin's.


	3. A Little Tumble, A Big Problem

Part 3 A Little Tumble, A Big Problem

**(Authors Note: So many followers! But no reviews L SAD! Please review. I own nothing.)**

I clambered up a small ridge with a little difficulty. I almost slipped on a patch of nearly invisible ice. I cursed and leaned against the large tree at the top of the ridge. It was getting colder out here and I could see my breath misting in front of me. I shivered as snowflakes began to fall.

It had been nearly an hour since Arthur had sent me out to hide. I was shivering violently now. I needed to get warm before I developed a chill. I set to work, breaking dead branches off the trees. I didn't notice the frozen stream that lay at the top of the ridge, set deep into the rock, until I slipped.

Dropping the pile of wood I had bundled in my arms, I tried to catch myself. But, caught off guard, I only managed to propel myself further forward until, with a sickening drop in my gut, I fell over the other side of the ridge.

With a sickening crack I landed on my left wrist. I cried out and curled around it protectively. After a few minutes I regained enough coherency to inspect my injury. My wrist was now a dark purple and swollen, that was bad. It didn't respond when I tried to move. I gasped with pain I twitched my fingers.

"Yes, that is definitely broken." I breathed to the empty forest. I cursed under my breath. I needed to get back to Giaus.


	4. The Unsung Hero

Part 4 The Unsung Hero

**(Authors Note: I own nothing. Sorry the last part was so short. This one's longer, I promise. This part gives a little bit of insight into what was going on during that first of winning Camelot back. The first steps to healing are the hardest on everyone.)**

Arthur wouldn't show his worry, but Gwaine couldn't hide it.

"We should have found him by now. It's been over an hour and you only gave him a ten minute head start." Gwaine was right, of course. They had tracked Merlin out of the town and into the woods to the north. It had grown rapidly colder. When the fluffy snowflakes started to fall and Roger sneezed, Arthur called the group to a halt.

"It's getting to cold to cold to continue sire." Kay said, his thick Irish accent shivering along with the rest of him. Arthur nodded and thought for a moment.

"Alright, you six head back. Send Lancelot and Percival out to meet us. Tell them to bring an extra cloak. Gwaine you're with me." The six younger knights headed back toward the citadel. Arthur led Gwaine along the rapidly disappearing tracks.

"Merlin?!" Gwaine called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice carry father. About ten minutes later four figures appeared from the direction of Camelot. When they neared Arthur and Gwaine in the ever thickening snow, they turned out to be Lancelot, Percival, Kay and Bedavier.

"What are you two doing out here?" Gwaine asked before Arthur got the chance.

"We know that Merlin is your friend sire, and we wanted to help find him if that's alright." Bedavier stepped up. He was holding a thick cloak over one arm. Arthur couldn't help but smile. He would never admit to Merlin that he was a treasured friend and adviser but ever since he had helped Arthur win back Camelot everyone had become closer to the charmingly hopeless manservant.

He had spirited Arthur, Gwen, Leon and Elyan out of Camelot when the citadel had been breached. Then after keeping Arthur's hope and fire for his kingdom alive he had spirited them back in to take it back. He was the unsung hero of that battle, but everyone knew he had played a major role in the recovery effort. It had only been two weeks since they had gotten Camelot back, and Merlin had been flitting around doing more than Arthur had ever thought him capable of. When he wasn't serving Arthur or helping Giaus he was doing any job he could find to help rebuild.

Arthur was convinced Merlin hadn't slept at all that first week. Yet he was smiles and reassurances whenever Arthur needed him. Merlin had been there first when Arthur woke with a scream, which he would deny to grave, the day after they had reclaimed Camelot. Yet Arthur wasn't the only one Merlin was helping. The knights, those who had been captives during Morgana's rein, had mentioned to Arthur that Merlin was there for them too.

Bedavier had been hit than most that had survived. He was the youngest knight, and Morgouse had tortured him for her own sadistic revenge on the other knights. Had they not taken Camelot back when they had, Bedavier would have been counted amongst the dead. But thanks to Giaus and Merlin, he had made a miraculous recovery. He had refused to talk to anyone that first week. But Merlin had been there when horrors Arthur shuddered to imagine had woken him. Merlin had held no judgment, no ideas that this made Bedavier weaker, only the earnest desire to help. Because of this Bedavier had told him everything. They had grown quite close and Bedavier looked just as worried as Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and even Arthur himself.

"And you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at Kay.

"You asked us to find him sire." Kay said simply. Arthur nodded. The snow fell heavier. They had to find him soon.


	5. Out Of The Gap

Part 5 Out Of The Gap

**(Authors Note: I am so sorry the pieces of this one are so short! I feel bad, but I am doing it for a reason. I'm splitting by perspective so the chapters themselves make more sense. I own nothing. I promise there are some long ones… not a lot but a few. Don't hate me for short chapters please. ~scared and in need of reviews~)**

I hoped they would find me soon. I had done my best to splint my wrist without magic. I had no idea how close the knights were and didn't dare use it. I had used my neckerchief as a makeshift bandage. I tried to climb out of the gap that was situated between two ridges, I hadn't paid that much attention on the way down. I failed when my wrist protested loudly.

Tears stung my eyes and I huddled into my cloak. Snow was falling in earnest now. The gap wasn't big or sheltered. I followed it, my left arm held close to my chest. The wrist throbbed and ached but I needed to get back.

The gap opened out into the forest and I shivered again. It really was freezing out here now. Huge fluffy flakes caught in my hair and melted there. I bit my lip trying to figure out what to do. I needed to get to Giaus and have him set my wrist properly. I began to trudge back the way I had come. I hoped. I really couldn't tell in all the swirling snow that continued to paint the world white.


	6. Split In The Snow

Part 6 Split In The Snow

**(Authors Note: I still own nothing. Again I must profusely apologize for the length of the chapters. It makes more sense to me to split them by perspective.)**

Arthur couldn't help the panic when the tracks disappeared. He glanced around and spotted something on a nearby ridge.

"Here!" He called and the knights gathered around. There were rapidly disappearing handprints and marks only made by someone slipping. Arthur scrambled to the top of the ridge. There was wood scattered around a small stream. Carefully stepping over the stream Arthur looked into the gap that split the ridge in two. He spotted something caught on one of the rocks. Snatching it up, he recognized it as a piece of Merlin's cloak.

"Damn idiot!" He cursed aloud.

"What have you found Arthur?" Lancelot beat Gwaine to the question. Arthur held up the scrap of cloth, Lancelot swore.

"That's a piece of the cloak he was wearing." Lancelot confirmed Arthur's first observation, worry building behind his eyes. Arthur nodded.

"Right, we'll split up. Percival, Bedavier and Lancelot I want you three to follow this gap north. Look for tracks, any sign Merlin may have passed that way. If you find anything, two of you follow it, one of you come find me. Gwaine, Kay you're with me."

"Where are we off to Princess?" Gwaine asked annoyed. Kay chuckled slightly at the nickname while Bedavier, who as the youngest was also the most innocent and had never heard anyone insult Arthur, looked astonished.

"We are going to follow the gap to the south, it opens at both ends. And unless you feel like following Merlin's example and tumbling into it we have to check both ways." Gwaine looked slightly mollified but did not apologize.

"Right then. Let's get going Princess!" He grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes and the group split.


	7. The Winter Warlock

Part 7 The Winter Warlock

**(Authors Note: I own nothing. Also whoever gets the reference I'm making with the title, I will love you forever! Also, I have never had hypothermia so I'm just going from what I've read are the symptoms. Well that and what I've seen on the few medical shows I've seen.)**

I shivered again. Even I could hear my teeth chattering now. But I was starting to feel warm on the inside. That was not a good sign. Because I lived with Giaus I knew quite a lot about medicine and illnesses. I had even helped him treat several people who had nearly frozen to death. I knew the symptoms and what they meant, but my brain was starting to shut down.

I stumbled, then again. On the third stumble I fell. I rolled over and pulled my knees close to my chest with my right arm. I had fallen on top of my broken wrist, I didn't even try to get up again. I was too cold and in too much pain. Tears streamed down my face as the wind bit through my cloak. I knew I had to stay awake, stay warm, but I felt my eyes drifting shut. I shivered again. I hoped someone would find me soon. Shuddering and holding my wrist close, I unwillingly slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. With Wisdom and Valor

Part 8 With Wisdom and Valor

**(Authors Note: Ok I should mention something here. If you haven't read any of my other stuff then you don't know of my little quest. This being to find the word that describes each of the knights. Courage for Arthur, Strength for Gwaine, Magic for Merlin, Valor for Lancelot, Wisdom for Bedavier, Loyalty for Leon, and I haven't decided on the rest. I'm thinking about it. I still own nothing. Anyway back to the story. Also I promise the next parts are much longer.)**

Bedavier and Lancelot followed the near invisible tracks. They had found them something like ten minutes ago. Following Arthur's orders they had sent Percival back to find him. Bedavier was moving faster than Lancelot and spotted the shape on the ground first. At first he thought it was just a bolder, then it shivered violently dislodging some of the snow that covered it. _Him_.

"Lancelot!" Bedavier cried. He ran to the shuddering form of Merlin. Lancelot caught up with him in seconds and cursed. Bedavier, remembering the extra cloak he carried, swung it open.

"Here help me get him up." Lancelot lifted Merlin off the forest floor and Bedavier wrapped the cloak around him. His eyes flickered open. His normally bright sapphire blue eyes were glassy and unfocused.


	9. When Courage Angers Strength

Part 9 When Courage Angers Strength

**(Authors Note: Ok here's what you've all begged for ~I LOVE YOU ALL BY THE WAY~ a really long chapter! I still own nothing.)**

I woke up to real warmth wrapping around me. I blinked up at two faces. I knew those faces.

"Bedavier? Lancelot?" I groaned groggily. A relieved smile spread over both faces.

"You really are harder to find than you should be. I thought Gwaine was joking." Bedavier joked. He tried to help me up by my left hand, but I couldn't help screaming and falling back. Lancelot caught my right arm, steadying me.

"What's wrong Merlin?" He asked quietly. I breathed out hard.

"Fell. Broke my wrist." I hissed between my teeth, cradling my wrist to my chest. Bedavier looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"Alright, come on." Lancelot took my right arm and slung it around his shoulder. I shivered violently. Lancelot wrapped his arm around my waste and helped me stagger forward.

"Why were you headed north?" Bedavier asked as we stumbled along. I knew he was trying to keep me awake and I appreciated that.

"I was heading north?" I asked genuinely surprised. "I thought I was heading back to Camelot." I grinned.

Bedavier's hand twitched to his sword hilt when the bushes to our left moved. Then I saw Percival followed by Gwaine, Kay and Arthur. Each looked relieved and I shivered again.

"You idiot." Arthur groused, inspecting my wrist. I winced when he brushed his fingertips against it.

"You're the one who sent me out here, your pratness." I breathed back, hiding my pain and relief behind our banter.

"I didn't expect you to fall and break your wrist, though I really should have, if only because it's you." Lancelot cut in before I could snap back.

"Sire, he's half frozen and I believe it would be best to return him to Giaus before he freezes completely." Concern flittered across Arthurs face.

"Giaus would give us all a very long lecture if we let Merlin freeze." Gwaine said smiling while he gently retied my neckerchief around my wrist.

We made our way back to Camelot as quickly as possible. Still mostly frozen I stumbled every so often but someone was always there to catch me. Percival offered to carry me but I refused, determined to salvage what little dignity I had left.

When we finally got back I was shivering worse than ever. Giaus and Gwen fussed and Giaus kept giving him what I like to call his how-could-you-be-such-an-idiot eyebrow.

"This will take some time to heal my boy, and next time, wear a better cloak." I hung my head and twiddled my thumbs. I mumbled a response. I had already returned the cloak Bedavier had borrowed from one of the guards and Giaus wrapped a cloak around my shoulders. Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot who had stayed to make sure I was alright, gave me a collectively curious look.

"What was that mate?" Gwaine asked. I flushed slightly.

"I don't have a better one." I muttered barely louder than before but they heard me that time.

"Merlin mate," Gwaine started but Arthur cut him off.

"What do you mean?" I glared up at him.

"Exactly what I said, prat, I don't have one." I rolled my eyes at his shocked expression, pulling the blanket closer.

"Why not?" He asked incredulously. I suddenly became very interested in the edge of the blanket. I looked up when I heard Arthur yelp indignantly. Gwaine had cuffed him around the back of the head. I stifled a laugh.

"You… You..." Gwaine seemed to be floundering for a word.

"Clot-pole?" I supplied helpfully.

"You clot-pole!" Gwaine finished triumphantly. "You overwork Merlin, send him out to do dangerous and slightly stupid things and you barley pay him!" I blushed a little. Arthur looked damn near ashamed of himself. I sneezed.

Giaus and Gwen were there in an instant, both looking worried. Giaus laid a hand on my forehead.

"A bit warm but not yet dangerous. You're lucky Bedavier and Lancelot found you when they did. If you'd been out there any longer…" He let the end of the sentence hang there like a blacksmiths anvil. Giaus poured some liquid into a small vial and handed it to me.

"Drink that down, then off to bed." I did as I was told and went up to my room closing the door behind me. I lay down and curled up under my blanket. I was asleep in minutes.


	10. With None For Himself

Part 10 With None For Himself

**(Authors Note: I own nothing.)**

Arthur watched Merlin shiver himself up to his room. When the door closed and Arthur was sure Merlin wouldn't be paying attention he whirled on Giaus.

"Why doesn't Merlin get himself a new cloak? I don't pay him that little." Arthur glared at Gwaine but Giaus smiled up at the closed door.

"Merlin is a very unique person. He doesn't like to spend money on himself. Almost all he makes he sends to his mother." Giaus' expression was soft, pride edging the corners of his eyes.

"Why?" Arthur felt slightly stupid, he understood the philosophy but had never heard of it being used to this much of an extreme. Gwaine cuffed him around the head again.

"Ealdor is a small village my lord. They do not have much there." Arthur nodded, he had been to Ealdor before.

"As you know sire, Ealdor is in Esstier." Again Arthur nodded, Gwaine however interrupted.

"Wait. Merlin's not from Camelot?" He sounded shocked. Arthur nodded and explained.

"No he's not. He grew up in Ealdor. He's only been in Camelot for six, maybe seven, years now." Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why does that surprise you?" Arthur asked, more confused now than ever.

"Well I thought he was born in Camelot. He cares about it so much I figured he had to be from here." Gwaine shrugged. Giaus continued.

"Ealdor is small and on the outskirts of the kingdom. With all the turmoil in Esstier since Cenred's fall they have fallen on hard times. Merlin and his mother both grew up there, both care deeply for the people there. Hunith does what she can but there's only so much one woman can do. According to the letters she sends, the money Merlin send to her helps the whole village."

"How so?" Arthur asked.

"Well for instance, the crops this past year were poor and they had nothing to trade with nearby towns or traders. But because of the money Merlin sent to her she was able to buy extra supplies from a nearby village, and many who may have starved to death otherwise survived.

"That's Merlin for you, always thinking of others first." Gwaine chuckled smiling widely.

"Yet he never asks for anything in return. He's never even asked for a pay rise has he?" Lancelot asked looking over at Arthur. Arthur shook his head. Merlin hadn't asked for a pay rise. Sure he complained a lot but the only thing he ever asked for earnestly was for Arthur to listen to his advice. Gwaine threw an arm around Lancelot's shoulder.

"Come on Lance!" Lance frowned at the nickname.

"Where are we going?" He asked warily.

"The market. We're getting Merlin a decent cloak." Gwen, who had stood to one side watching Merlin's door this whole time, perked up.

"I'll come with you!" The two knights glanced over at her, both grinning.

"Please! I could help." Gwaine and Lancelot nodded.

"Oh thank you! What color should it be?" Everyone paused at that.

"Blue, dark blue." Arthur piped up. Everyone stared at him.

"What!? It's his favorite color." Eyebrows rose all at once.

"He's always wearing that obnoxious blue scarf thing. He almost lost it last week, he was two hours late." Arthur explained. Grins lit every face.

"Blue it is then!" Gwaine grinned.


	11. Magic's Laugh FINAL PART

Part 11 Magic's Laugh

**(Author's Note: FINAL PART! Officially my longest fan fiction so far! HAHAHAHA! Hope you liked it I love people who comment! I own nothing. I know its short… I'm sorry.)**

The next day I woke up to find a brand new dark blue cloak hanging on my cupboard. It was far thicker than my last one. There was a note with it. I felt a smile spread over my face as I picked it up.

_'Thanks for all you do. _

_Gwaine SIR GWAINE and LANCE_

_ Gwen Lancelot and Gwaine.'_

I laughed for the first time since Morgana and Morgouse had taken over Camelot.


End file.
